Dragon Twins
by XdarkmoonX
Summary: Aqua and Rex went to Raccoon City to find their father, as they meet eveyone in the S.T.A.R.S. member and go with them. This my fisrt story and I'm not really good at gammer. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon Twins

I don't own Resident Evil and don't own any Resident Evil character either.

I do own Aqua and Rex Deathnight.

Name: Aqua and Rex

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Race: half human and half dragon

Aqua woke at the sound of her alarm clock, and pushes the button to shut it up. She got as her long blonde hair with purple high lights look puffy, and she have crystal blue eyes are sleepy.

"Hey Aqua! Come on let go!" shouted Aqua twin sister.

"I'm coming Rex!" shouted Aqua putting on her black pant with chain on them and a Blood red tight red shirt that show her stomach.

Rex laughs as she sits on the couch at the hotel that they were staying at. Rex have short blonde hair with purple tips and her eyes are a crystal blue just light Aqua. Rex looks at their mother favorite photo, of their mother and a guy who is their father.

"We have his eyes and his blonde hair, Rex" said Aqua look at it with a smiles.

"Do you thinks he knows about us?" asked Rex looking at the photo still.

"No, mother said he was kind until he join S.T.A.R.S, that is when she leave him." Said Aqua.

"And today we are going to Raccoon city to find him" said Rex getting up and grabbing her bag.

Aqua grabs her bag and car keys to her jeep wrangler, and leaves the hotel room. Rex made sure that she got everything and when to go check out of the hotel. She walks out if the hotel and got in her sister jeep with smiles.

"The lady said it 30min to the city, and there a wall round it too." Said Rex.

'That is weird…' through Aqua as she nodded and starts to drive out of the parked lot. It was a long ride for them as they got to the city, Rex Look out the window to see weird looking sign everywhere. Aqua drives toward to the police station and parks her jeep there. Aqua and Rex got out of the car, and walk into the station. Rex looks around the building as Aqua walk up to the front desk, and sees a lady and a guy.

"May I help you?" asked the lady looking at Aqua.

"Yes, I'm looking S.T.A.R.S members." Said Aqua.

"I can help with miss." Said the guy "I'm Chris Redfield, one of the S.T.A.R.S member."

"Me and my twin are looking for someone might be working with you." Said Aqua "Rex shows him the photo."

Rex shows him the picture Chris the photo of their mother and the guy looking happy. Chris nodded and told them to follow him to the office. They walk into the S.T.A.R.S office as a guy with blonde hair and wearing sunglasses look up at them.

"Redfield, who are those two girls," he asked looking at Chris now,

"Captain Wesker, you might want to look at this." Said Chris handing him the photo.

Wesker look at the photo through his sunglasses and got up from his desk. He walks over to Aqua and Rex looking at them, and then looks at the photo again.

"Captain Wesker, who is those girls?" asked a lady with short brown hair coming in.

"I don't know yet, but I need to talk to them." Wesker said "girls come with me."

They nodded and follow Wesker out of the office, then toward other room.

"How do you know Elizabeth Deathnight?" Wesker ordered "and how did you go this picture of us?"

"We are her draughts and she gave us that photo before she die." Said Rex.

"Right before she dies, she told us that the guy in the picture is our father." Aqua said.

Wesker looks at Aqua and Rex as the stare back at him with their crystal blue eyes he once had. He remember the letter that Elizabeth gave him telling him, she were pregnant.

"She told me before she leaves that she was having twins…" he said "What are your names?"

"I'm Aqua and 17 year old." Said Aqua

"Rex and I'm 17" Rex said

"And we are twins." They both said.

Chris come running toward them and hand Wesker a piece of paper. He look at the paper and start to read it and look at the twins.

"Chris, get everyone ready now!" order Wesker

"Yes sir!" said Chris leaving them as Wesker look at Aqua and Rex.

"Aqua, Rex, you both are coming with us." He said smirking at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon twins

I don't any Resident and their character in Resident Evil. I do own Aqua, Rex, and Elizabeth Deathnight.

Aqua and Rex wears different outfit from the others, and Wesker gave them both gun to carry for the trip. The jet landed as everyone got out to look around the forest. Jill looks around as she heard something as they keep walking to the mansion.

"What the…!" shouted a guy going down by something and scream blood murder.

"RUN!" yelled Chris.

Everyone started to run towards a big mansion as Aqua look back to see a creep looking dog. Only Chris, Jill, Wesker, Aqua, and Rex got inside mansion safe way from the dogs.

"What was that?" asked Rex sitting down on the stair step looking at Aqua.

"I don't know but it didn't look alive." Said Jill "This is Spencer mansion…"

There was a big loud thumb sound coming from the door on their right. Everyone jump but Wesker and keep looking at the door.

"I'll go check it out…" said Jill

"I'll go with you, Jill." Said Aqua walking over to her.

"Berry, go with them too." Said Wesker "I, Chris, and Rex will stay here."

Berry nodded and went with Jill and Aqua to the other room, as Rex looks at the other door. They walk into the door seeing a dining table as there was other door. They slowly walk toward the door as Berry at them and nodded.

"I'll stay here Jill." He said "You and Aqua can go see what in there."

Jill nod as her and Aqua walk into the door just to see a hall way with other three doors. They saw a dead body over to their right and Jill walk over to her left to see a dead S.T.A.R.S member. Jill starts to search to him as Aqua looks at the doors, and walk back over to Jill.

"All I found is a tape and some handgun ammo." Said Jill getting up and look at Aqua.

They walk back toward the door, but they stop to see the dead guy getting up groaning. Jill and Aqua started to run out of the door, and Berry gave them a weird look to them.

"What happen in there?" asked Berry.

"Someone dead is coming after us." Said Aqua as the door burst open as the zombie come out.

Berry point his gun at it and start to shoot it in the head, and it fell on the floor not moving.

"What was that? And Why didn't it stay dead?" asked Berry look at them.

"I don't know, but we should go back and report it to Wesker." Said Jill.

They walk away from the dead zombie and walk back into the room to see everyone is gone. Aqua walks to the stair step and look to see the photo of their parent. She knows that Rex will never leave her unless she told her.

"They are gone…." Said Aqua "why did they leave? My sister will never leave me unless she told me."

"Lets spit up and find some clues." Said Berry.

"Alright, Aqua can stay with me." Said Jill look at him.

Berry went to upstairs as Jill and Aqua walk to the other room that Rex was staring at earlier. They look round the room as Aqua walk toward the back of the room to other zombie sitting there. She sees a pretty dagger next to the zombie as she read down to grab it. Aqua looks at the dagger and turn around to where Jill is at. She hears the moaning again and turn to stab it right between the eyes really hard as it fell. Jill come running toward her to see a dead zombie, and look at Aqua.

"Are you okay?" asked Jill asked

"Yea I'm find Jill…" she said "Let get out here and find the other."

Jill nodded as she and Aqua walk out of the room and walk back towards the dinner room.

-With Wesker and Rex-

Wesker put Chris in the cell as Rex watch him and stay quite the whole time. She want to be with her twin, but Wesker stop her from leaving his side at all time. Rex try to stop Wesker from knocking out Chris and locking him up, but she hit the wall really hard.

"You will learn to listen to me, scene I'm your father Rex." He said looking at her.

Rex just nodded as they walk back toward the mansion to get Aqua and to kill off the other S.T.A.R.S. member. She look that Wesker work for the umbrella lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own any of the Resident Evil or the character.

Rex follows Wesker everywhere as he goes and kills some zombies in their way. She went down the hall and saw Berry.

"Rex! Wesker!" shouted Berry running toward them.

Rex and Wesker turn to looked at Berry, and Wesker let out a sigh.

"Berry? Where is Aqua?" asked Wesker

"She with Jill right now." He said, "She really worry about Rex."

"You make sure that nothing bad happen to her!" growled Wesker looking at the door.

"Yes sir…" Berry said as he watch them leave the room.

-Jill and Aqua-

Jill and Aqua walk down the hall and unlocked the door, they see a big empty room with no zombie thing. They walk into the room and Jill saw something moving. She runs over there to the person and Aqua notice that the person has the S.T.A.R.S uniform on.

"Rick!" said Jill "Are you okay?"

"I been poison, Jill…" he said sitting up against the wall.

"I will go get some medics from that one room." Said Jill "Aqua stay here…"

Aqua nodded as she watch Jill leave the room. She got up and walk around the room, Aqua saw a shining thing in the corner. She reach for it is and saw that it were a ruby monkey coving it eyes. Aqua heard something and slowly turn around to see it a big snake coming turn her.

"Got to be kidding me…" she said stepping back away from the snake.

The snake hissed at her and went to attacked her, and she jump out of it way. Aqua shoots at the snake and the snake made her go flying into a wall. She got up slowly glaring at the snake.

"Ouch… That really hurt snakes." She said sighing.

Aqua close her eyes taking deep breath as wings grow out of her back and horns appears. She grow a little taller and her tail appear, along with her claws. The snake went to bite her, and she grab it mouth with her claw. She smirk as she claw out the snake eyes out. The snake hissed at her again as it disappear and Aqua past out going back to normal.

"AQUA!" shouted Jill running toward her.

Berry cure Rick as Jill carry Aqua toward them and look at Berry. He help Rick up and start walking out of the room. Jill notice there was a big rip in the back of her shirt. Jill wonder what had happen in this room when she gone to get some herbs. She took Aqua back to the room where Rick and Berry are at and lay her down on the bed.

"Will she be okay, Jill?" asked Berry looking at Aqua.

"Yeah, Berry she will fine." She said "and Rick should be doing fine too."

Berry nodded at Jill and hope that Wesker don't find out what have happened to Aqua.

"Hey Berry, will you stay here, so I can find Aqua a new shirt?" she asked.

"Yeah Jill, I'll watch over them." He said as Jill leave the room.

'_Hmm… why do Wesker want with the twin?'_ thought Berry look at Aqua.

-Wesker and Rex-

"Fuck!" shouted Wesker making Rex jump a little bit.

"What wrong" asked Rex looking up at him.

"It seems that Berry didn't do his job right." He said " He let Aqua get into danger."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dragon Twins**_

_I don't any Resident and their character in Resident Evil. I do own Aqua, Rex, and Elizabeth Deathnight._

_Jill came back to the room to see Aqua awake, and no sign of Berry anywhere._

"_I brought you a new shirt, Aqua." said Jill "Ummm… where did Berry go?" She hand Aqua the shirt that was pink tank top._

"_He told me, he heard a noise outside…" Aqua said "and he said to go on with him too."_

_Jill nodded to see Rick still asleep on the other bed. Aqua took off her tear up shirt, and put on the pink tank top. It show off her tone stomach a little bit._

"_Alright let go." said Jill "I found a key to a door we needed to go through."_

"_Okay Jill, but what about Rick?" asked Aqua_

"_He will be find in this room." said Jill_

_Aqua nodded as she grab her gun and follow Jill out of the room. They walk down the hall as a zombie dog jump through the window. Aqua shot a dog and other one try to bite her leg, so she have it a good kick. Jill jump out of the way and shot some of the zombie dogs. All of the zombie are now dead, and Aqua is out of breath dodging the dogs._

_Are you okay Aqua?" asked Jill looking at her._

"_Yea, I'm fine…" she said "Just trying not get bitten by on of them."_

_They walk through the door as Jill radio started to go off. "This is Brad! Someone please come in…" it said._

"_Brad! This Jill!" she said "Can you hear me!"_

_Jill sigh as she got no response back as Aqua look up at her. She smiles at Aqua and keep walking down the path. Jill stop to see the door was lock and she don't have the key for it._

"_Hhmmm… a monkey is missing." said Jill looking at the other monkey._

"_Its missing a ruby monkey…" said Aqua pulling out a ruby monkey out form her pocket._

"_You found it, but where?" asked Jill._

"_It was in the room where Rick was in…" said Aqua "Then the snake attack me when I found the monkey."_

"_Oh…so that why when I come back you was pass out." She said placing the monkey in where it go. Aqua watch as door slowly open as there was a loud moaning sound. They point their gun toward the door as it open. Aqua and Jill slowly walk in and see an elevator. They walk on it as Jill start to mess with the buttons and then Berry walk in._

_Good thing I catch up with you." said Berry "Sorry, I had to fight this big snake."_

"_Okay then…" said Jill pressing a button to go down. It stops as there was other moaning again as Berry looked around._

"_I'll stay here and watch." he said_

"_Okay, then, me and Aqua will go and look." said Jill._

_Berry nodded as he watched Jill and Aqua walk down the hall. They walk down the hall as Jill saw something moving._

"_Kevin!" shouted Jill walking over to him._

"_Jill stop." he said "Are you alone?" _

"_No, Aqua is with me." she said looking at him._

"_Someone in S.T.A.R.S is a traitor…" he said "Don't trust…"_

_There was a gun shot and hit Kevin a couple of times. Jill yelled his name out and Aqua run towards where the gun shots was coming from._

"_Nothing…" said Aqua come backing back towards Jill._

"_Someone don't want us to know who it is." said Jill "Let go back to Berry."_

"_Okay…" said Aqua walking with her._

_They walked back as they notice that Berry was going back up without them._

"_HEY!" they both shouted running toward him, but it was already to late._

_Well, we need to find other way out of here." said Aqua sighing deeply. They hear the moaning again the third time and Aqua looks up at Jill._

"_Okay let go…" said Jill "Let found they way out of here…"_

_Aqua agreed with her as they walk back down the hall again to found other way out of here._


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Twin**

I don't any Resident and their character in Resident Evil. I do own Aqua, Rex, and Elizabeth Deathnight.

Jill and Aqua walk down the long hallway of the underground. Jill look to see a big box close to a big crasher.

"Hey Aqua, do you see that room with up there." asked Jill.

Aqua look up to see the door open and smiles at Jill. "Yes…" she said.

"I need you to go up there and work the machine for me." Jill said "I want to know if it work or not."

Aqua nodded in an agreement and started to walk over there. She hears the moaning sound again, and point her gun up. Aqua walk into the building to see nothing inside, and then lower her weapon. She walk over to the control and press the on button.

Jill look to see the think move down and then back up. She move the box under it, and look up at the window to see Aqua. Jill have her the thumbs up for her to press the button again. Aqua saw that she have the box under the crasher and press the button. The box broke in to piece as it go back up, and she went back over to Jill. Aqua look to see a broken flamethrower and Jill pick it to look at it.

"Its broke the flamethrower." said Jill

Lets take it with us, Jill." said Aqua "It might be useful, like the broken shotgun."

"Good point Aqua." she said with a smiles.

They start walking down the hall again as they come across Wesker.

"Wesker!" they both said at the same time. Wesker turn round to see Jill, then saw that Aqua was with her.

"Your alive…" Jill said "Hey where is Chris and Rex?"

"They are with Berry." he said

You leave my twin sister with Berry!" Aqua said looking at him.

"Yes I did…" he said "Why?"

"I think something is wrong with Berry." said Jill looking at him.

"Hmmm…I'll go back to the other." Wesker said "You two keep moving."

"Yes sir" said Jill and Aqua.

"Oh and Jill, look after Aqua too." he said walking off away from them.

Jill watch him and then look back over at Aqua. '_Why is so worry about Aqua?_' thought Jill as they keep walking.

They keep walking as Aqua saw a door and smiles as she walk over there. She frown as she try opening it, but found out that it was locked.

"It locks, Jill." she said looking over at Jill.

Jill was about to said something but then there was a loud moaning sound again. They turn around to see a lady body hand cuffed and a bag over her head.

"Well that not good…" said Jill shooting at it but nothing is happening.

Aqua look to see something on the wall behind the thing. "Jill, there a hooks on the wall." she said "Try putting the flamethrower on there, and I will keep this thing busy."

Jill smiles as she run the other way and Aqua was throwing rock at it and run as it go after her. Jill put the flamethrower in the hooks and the door unclick.

"Aqua! Hand toward the door!" shouted Jill running toward the door and went it as Aqua was right behind her.

-Wesker and Rex-

Rex sit in the chair wondering where Aqua is now. She heard the door open and she look up to see Wesker and Berry walking into the room.

"When you run back into them kill Jill and bring Aqua here." said Wesker

"Yes sir…" said Berry looking at Rex before leaving.

"So what did my mother see in you?" asked Rex "Your evil and you trying to kill your team."

Wesker look over at Rex and then sit down. "Maybe it because I treated her like a queen." he said "And one of you might be like me."

"That is a no, Wesker." she said looking at him.

"I know you and Aqua are not even human." he said smirking.

"No, we are human, because you are human." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dragon Twin**_

_I don't own any of the resident character, I do own Aqua Deathnight, Rex Deathnight, and Elizabeth Deathnight._

_-The Past-_

_Wesker walk down the road to see a young lady with purple long hair. He notice that she is holding her ankle too. He walk up to her and she look up at him with her green eyes._

"_Our you hurt miss?" Wesker asked._

"_Yes, I hurt my ankle from falling…" she said in a sweet soft voice._

"_Here let me help you, I'm Albert Wesker." he said holding out his hand._

"_I'm Elizabeth Deathnight," she said "And my an apartment is over there." _

_She took his hand and pointed to nice looking apartment and smiles. Wesker pick her up and carry her to her apartment. He place her on the couch and got an ice pack for her ankle._

"_Thank you, your so sweet Albert." said Elizabeth smiling at him._

"_Your welcome and made I have your number?" Wesker asked smiling a little bit._

_Elizabeth smiles and wrote down her number and hand it to him. He smile a little bit and then leave her apartment. For about five month Wesker and Elizabeth have been going out with each other. Wesker was falling in love with her right away, and he is going to make her night great. After dinner Wesker go on one knee and pull out a dragon ring._

"_Elizabeth Deathnight, will you be my lovely wife?" he asked._

"_YES! Albert, I'll be your wife." she said as he place the ring on her finger._

_(the rated M part, this my first time doing this.)_

_They started to make out as the go to his bedroom. Elizabath kisses and bite his neck hard, as he moan lightly._

"_Someone is frisky now…" he said placing her on the bed._

_She keep giving him love bites on his neck as he groans. She giggle as Wesker rip off her clothes and lick her nipples. Elizabeth moan and Wesker started to finger her pussy. She grip the sheets as her moan louder and louder. She flip them over so she will be on top of him._

"_It my turn now Albert." said Elizabeth taking off his clothes._

_She kisses him then move down as she lick his cock. She suck his cock hard and fast as Wesker moan louder._

"_Enough! I want you now." he said flipping them back over and being on top again._

_He kisses her and shove his hard cock in her tight wet warm pussy. He move harder and harder in her as she move with him. He kisses her and keep having sex with her. Elizabeth scream his name and cum. Wesker feel is her wall tighten and fill her womb with his seeds._

_(end of the Lemon)_

_The next day Elizabeth move in with Wesker and a week later he started his new job joining S.T.A.R.S. A month later Elizabeth been throwing up for a whole month. She went to the doctor and found out she was pregnant with Wesker baby._

_Two week had pasted and Elizabeth found out she have twin and they both girls. She walk into Wesker office and going to tell him about the new. She notice that Wesker was changing sence he start his job._

"_Albert…I have something to tell you." she said _

"_Not now and call me Wesker!" he said getting up and leave the house._

_Elizabeth felts heart broken at Wesker and went to bed crying. Few days have pasted and the wedding was coming soon. Wesker come home and look at her through his sunglass._

"_Elizabeth, I'm leaving for a week." he said walking to the room._

"_But our wedding is coming up this week!" she said "You know that Albert and you should have not be going…"_

"_Elizabeth! I don't care about the wedding anymore!" he said in a dangerous voice._

_Elizabeth watch him leave as she got her thing pack with tears on her cheek. She write him and leave the ring with it._

_-present day-_

_Wesker look at the ring and the letter she have left him. That was last time he saw her. Wesker did regretted on saying that to her and he did love her. If he know she was half dragon, then he would have not said that to her. Now her have two daughter that are powerful._

"_Did Elizabeth ever got married?" he asked looking at Rex._

"_No, she never dated anyone because she was still in love with you." said Rex._

"_Keep it…" said Wesker putting the ring on Rex finger. "It belong to her."_

_He went back to doing some more work and wondering what taking Berry so long._


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Twins

I don't any Resident and their character in Resident Evil. I do own Aqua, Rex, and Elizabeth Deathnight.

Aqua and Jill walk into place that was fill with water and Aqua walk over to the door. Jill walk over but got almost fell into the deep water as she look down to see the sharks.

"AAAAHHHH!" she scream as one was about to attach her, but Rick got in the way.

"JILL!" shouted Aqua as Rick was pull down under the water.

Jill got up from where was sitting then run over towards Aqua. They go into the door to see a ladder and went down to see lot of control and a big glass window.

"Rick…" she said sadly looking at the water with sharks and then look to see if she find a key.

Aqua look out the widow to see something shining in the water. She can't go diving into the water with the shark, but then again she can fight them in her dragon. She was about to go but was stopped because the shake hit the glass. Aqua fell as she look up to see the Jill looking around.

"Jill use those wheel!" she shouted as she watch Jill turn the three will and She hit the button.

The went down as Jill look over at Aqua to see something was wrong with her eyes. "Aqua?" she asked looking at her.

"There a key down there and we should go get it…" she said looking up at Jill.

"How about I go get and you meet me outside." she said smiling.

Aqua got up as she agree with Jill and climb up to see the big shark looking dead. "If the shark is still alive and try to attack you." she said "Push the batter into the water."

Aqua didn't wait for Jill to said something to her as she leave the place. She look around to see the zombie or other bio monster and sigh lightly. She look around to see Berry walk over towards her. She grip he gun tightly and glare at him with her dragon like eyes.

"Aqua, thank go your save" said Berry sounding worry "Let go find Wesker, Chris, and your twin sister."

"No, I'm waiting for Jill to come back with the key to get to the room that should lead us to the roof." she said not trusting him.

"Listen Jill find us there." he said

"I don't trust you Berry, you leave us down there with that thing!" she growled at him. "So leave now before I killed you!"

Berry step back as he notice that threat from Wesker, and he leave in a hurry as Jill up the door and look over at Aqua.

"Hey Jill, I happy that you got the key." she said "let get going."

Jill smiles as she and Aqua started to walk back to the house. Aqua stop as she grab something that look at disk as Jill did notice it. She put it in her bag as she keep going with there mission. They got to the house as they went towards the room as they unlock it. Jill notice that it go down but farther down and they went down. Jill look around to see a lab down her and Aqua saw other disk and brag it.

"It look like a lab and I guessing we keep going." said Aqua "Maybe we can found radio that work her too."

"Alright let go." said Jill keep on walking as they notice there was door that was lock.

"We should check the two room down here." she said looking at Jill.

Her and Jill walk into one of the room to see that there was broken glass everywhere. Jill walk over there to look at the glass, and Aqua look around to see other disk and grab it. She wonder what they was for and went to look around some more. She heard a screams and see Jill get attack by a bio monster coming towards her. Aqua kick it away from Jill and saw it have a long tongue and went to shot it. Two more was coming it away as Aqua glare at them.

Jill got up and started to shoot at them with the shot gun. She almost got bitten by one and then Aqua had kill the last one of them for now.

"I found nothing in this room so let keep moving…" said Jill

They walk into the other room as Jill went to look for a key and Aqua look at something to see a video of a room. She look closely to see it was Chris.

"Jill!" shouted Aqua "Come here and look at this"

**Sorry for not upgrading, I been busy with work. I'll try to get chapter Eight up as so as possible. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragon Twin**

**I don't any Resident and their character in Resident Evil. I do own Aqua, Rex, and Elizabeth Deathnight.**

Jill run over to look what Aqua want her to look at, and she saw Chris in a cell. She wonder how her got in there and then look over at Aqua.

"We have to get him out of there." she said looking back at the screen.

"I agree, but right now let found that key." said Aqua.

Jill went back to looking for a key as Aqua look to see something. She start to put the disk in and saw that it will open the cell door. She wrote down the code and put it in her pocket. Jill walk over towards Aqua with the key in her hand.

"Okay lets get out of here." she said looking at Aqua.

They walk down the hall toward the door that is lock. Jill unlock the door and saw that there was other long hall way. Aqua look around to see that picture of family on the wall. She wonder what happen to the family and what was going on here. They got to a place that have four stone and a coffins looking thing. Aqua walk head of Jill as she look at one of the stones.

"Freeze! Both of you!" shouted Barry holding his gun up to Jill head.

Jill turn around to look at him with confusing look in her eyes. Aqua walk back over to him ignore what his said, and he look at her. Jill kick the gun out of his hand and she grab it pointing at Barry.

"What is going on Barry?" asked Jill as Aqua stand next to her.

"Listen Wesker have my family and I need them to be safe." he said "He order me to kill you Jill and take Aqua to him."

"So that get!" said Aqua "My sister is with that man!"

Jill was about to say something but there was this loud moaning sound and see that monster again.

"Shit! That thing again!" said Aqua

"Jill give me my gun and I will shoot it!" he said

Jill hand him his gun and then turn to look at Aqua. "Aqua push the stone off, and we will shoot at it."

Aqua nodded as she run toward the stone on the left and start pushing it off the edge. Jill and Barry shoot at the thing so it won't come after Aqua. Aqua got two of the stone off the edge, and start to push the third one off. She turn away and look at the coffin to see it almost open. She run over towards last stone and pushes off the Stone. She pull it off and then look to hear something coming from the coffin. The monster scream as she run off the edge and Jill look to see the door open.

"Thank god that is over." said Jill "Now Berry let keep talking…"

She turn around to see him gone and the sigh lightly as she know that she should have keep an eye on him.

"Jill, Let keep going and get Chris out and Rex away from Wesker." she said.

Jill look at Aqua and smiles lightly as they walk through the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragon Twin**

**I don't any Resident and their character in Resident Evil. I do own Aqua, Rex, and Elizabeth Deathnight.**

They walk down the hall as they kill zombie and other monster in their way. Aqua look over to see where the cell that Chris is in now. She look over at Jill who walk into a room. She sigh as she follow her and saw there was other two door and an elevator. Aqua walk over towards the first door and saw that Chris was just down the hall.

"Jill! Chris is down the hall through this door!" she said with the door open.

Jill look down the hall to see other door with green flashing lights. Her and Aqua walk down the down hall as the door close behind them. Jill walk to the door and look in to see Chris sitting on the bed.

"Chris!" said Jill looking at him as he look up at him too.

"Jill! You're here, and Aqua is here too." he said getting up and going toward the door. "Listen, Wesker is behind of this."

"We know, he is blackmailing Berry too." said Jill "We need a code to complain unlock the door."

Aqua walk over to lock pad and started to type something down. The door open as Jill look at her.

"How did you know that Aqua." she asked

"I found three dice on before we come here. When we was in the room and after I show you where Chris was. I look for a away to get him out of there. Then I put those dice in the computer and it gave me this code." said Aqua with a smiles.

"Come on let get out of here then." said Chris "Brad said he is on his way to roof."

"We have to go in the other room to get the key to the elevator." said Jill.

They walk back to where they come from as Jill use the key to open the door. They walk in to see Wesker sitting in a chair with his back facing them. Jill walk up behind him and point her gun at him and Chris look to see Rex walking out from her hiding place.

"Your okay, Chris…" she said with a smiles "Aqua! Your safe!"

"You know it sis." said Aqua smiling at her.

"Why are you doing this, Wesker?" Jill asked

Wesker got up as she keep her gun pointed at him. He turn around and throw her at Chris. They both fell on the ground as Berry come in and kick their gun away from them.

"Aqua! Rex! Com here now!" he said in a dangerous voice.

Rex started to walk over toward him but Aqua stop her. "Rex? What are you doing" she asked.

"He will do bad things to us if we didn't listen to him." Rex said

"Aqua listen to your father and be a good girl." he said glaring at her.

"You're his daughter!" said Chris and Jill at the same time looking at them.

"Yes…Our mother leave him because all he wanted was power." Aqua said "I'm not letting you hurt them Wesker."

Wesker smirk as he push a button and the tank next to him started to make noises. Aqua look to see it was a one of those bio monster and look to see Berry handing Jill and Chris gun back.

"You two will see what will happen to your so call friends." he said smirking.

The monster break the glass as it walk over to Wesker looking like it want to kill it. "What! It was to earlier to wake it." he said worry.

It walk up to him and hit him as he went felling in the computer then. "The place with blow up in 30 mins" said the computer.

"Shit! Rex we need to kill this thing!" said Aqua taking her gun out.

"Berry! Take Jill to the elevator and I will stay here and help them." he said.

Berry nodded as he help Jill out of the room and Chris join the twin to fight the monster. Chris dodge it and keep shooting as Aqua and Rex run toward the other side.

"Aqua…we need to use our power." Whisper Rex to her.

Aqua nodded in agreement knowing that Chris will see them. They hold hand close their eyes. They tail appear as dragon horn grow out of their head. They open there eyes as they are dragon eyes and they grow a little taller. The monster turn around to look at them as they smirk at it. They started to attack it. The thing hit Aqua and send her flying against the wall. She turn back to normal as she passed out the second time. Rex growled as she attack it again and Chris shoot it. Wesker inject himself with something and saw how powerful they both are. He left the key where is blood is and leave without anyone notice him. The monster fell on the ground and Rex turn back to normal.

"Aqua!" she said running turn her and see that she still alive.

Chris grab the key and walk over toward Rex and Aqua. "You guys was boring in a lab?" he asked.

"No, our mother was diffence planet." she said "We are half dragon and half human." she said

"Your secret is safe with us." he said picking up Aqua and leave with Rex.

Jill and Berry saw them coming towards them, and Chris handed Rex the key. Rex started the elevator and was about to push the up bottom, but there was a roaring sound. Chris place Aqua on the floor and turn to look at Rex.

"Rex, you and Aqua go up and firer the flame to get Brad. " said Chris looking at her.

"Alright Chris." she said and watch them run back toward where the roar come from.

Rex push the button and went up to the roof. She pick up her sister and walk over toward as she place down on the ground. Rex grab the boxes then place it in the middle and push the button as the rocket went up. She look up to see the helicopter coming. '_Yes, we are going home and away from this place…' _she thought. Rex hear the door open to see Jill, Berry, and Chris coming back.

"You guy made it…." she said but stop as they saw the bio monster cashing up and walk towards Rex.

Rex growl as she took out her two guns and started to shooting at it. She run around as they other try to help her defeat they thing. Rex look to see it going after Jill as she don't have anymore ammo left. Rex grab a pot and through it at it head and smirked as it turn around. Aqua started to wake up and saw that they other are still fighting that thing. She look around fine something to destroy it with. She saw a case fall out of the sky and she run over the open it. There was a rocket launcher in it, and she pick it up.

"HEY UGLY! EAT THIS!" Aqua yelled as firing it and it turn to see the rocket toward it.

The monster blow up into piece as a ladder appear. "Hey guys! Hurry up and climb on." said Brad voice.

Jill climb up first, then Berry, then Aqua, then Chris, and last was Rex. Brad flew the helicopter away from the mansion as it blow up and shake the helicopter.

"Hold on!" said Brad as everyone hold on to something.

Rex look to see red eyes and blonde hair running on foot and as the helicopter Rex fell out of the it. Aqua reach to grab her hand but miss Rex hand.

"RREEXX!" yelled Aqua as Chris hold her back from jumping.

"Aqua! When we get back to city, I will go looking for her promise." said Berry.

Aqua nodded as they head back to the police station, and she going to stay with Jill. She missed her sister but knows that she is okay, and Chris leave to go do something.

Rex woke up to see that she in the woods but not far from the city. She know that her sister is in the city and worry about her deeply. She look around to see if Wesker is near by but nothing as she walk along the road.

Wesker watch Rex heading toward the road as he should just make her come with him. But he know that he will be seeing his dragon twin daughter really soon.


End file.
